


Let me help you this time.

by Hellshiwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellshiwriter/pseuds/Hellshiwriter
Summary: Thanks to the recent medicated anxiety of Eric Cartman, the famous modernized boxes called "Buddha Box" have taken over South Park.Can little Tweek get his boyfriend's attention back?• This story is based on what happened in the episode "Buddha Box" (S22 / E08)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 8





	Let me help you this time.

It was already half a day, the therapy session to which a few had dared to go in search of an answer to this complicated situation had already ended. Turns out everyone had sudden anxiety, for different reasons, and that couldn't leave little Tweek less worried; who had accompanied his partner to the session.

—**Craig?**—. He try to call his name one more time, but unsurprisingly, he got no answer.

The young man in blue clothes only saw what he was shown on his mobile phone, without any reaction. The blond-haired boy, with an expression of sadness and some exhaustion, let out a sigh as shaky as he is.

—**M-Maybe...**—. He mentioned to himself.

He had come up with a little idea; in all the time they've been together it was always the black-haired one who stretched out his hand to take the opposite, this time would be different. His hand kept shaking but, with all the courage he could muster at that moment, He took the hand of the highest away from her cell phone and grabbing her tightly.

To his misfortune, the one in blue didn't even respond to that action.

The lowest just guide him to his home, perhaps, he'll be safer there than on the street looking at his phone. He kept shaking and that nervous tic just let him think, he wanted to yell in his face, tell him a lot of things.

—_**"Stupid Craig!" "Don't do it again!" "I was worried about you, damn it!"**_ —.

He wanted to yell things like that to the four winds, but he knew better than anyone that he couldn't. How do you make him listen? Once arriving at the house of the highest the father of the latter received them at home, yet the adult did not show a great interest in his son who had a box on his head. The children just went to the room and locked themselves there.   
Craig's room was simple and tidy, would he or his mother? The truth was not very important. Tweek noticed a cage that lay on the desk, there was Stripe # 4, doing nothing in particular ... just existing. When he saw him, Tweek smiled, as if he saw a glimmer of hope. Who else would be the one to bring Craig to earth than his beloved pet?

—**C-Come with me Stripe!**—. He mentioned excitedly pulling that ball of hair out of his cage and taking it in his arms; there was no trace of movement from Craig yet, it is more, perhaps he did not even know where he was at that time.

—**Look Craig! I-Is Stripe, Your- gh- pet!**—. He approached the animal to his partner but there was no trace of action on the contrary. —**Ghh! AAH!**—. Those screams, tics, and tremors in his body were not a good sign, he was getting more and more desperate.

The room, no, the whole world fell silent for a brief moment ...

Even with those tremors and tics, the blond took out his phone and sent an image of Stripe to Craig, perhaps thus reacting.

He received a message instantly.  
Just a pathetic smiley emoji.

Tweek just sat on the edge of the bed with the little ball of hair in his hands, rendered.

There was no way that the jet paid attention.  
While stroking the rodent, his mind began to spin memories ... memories of how they were forced to fight each other, forcing themselves to be gay by Asian girls, that show at school to raise awareness ...

And that was when it all made sense.  
All those memories, bitter and sweet, made him see the coffee addict he had to make.  
He left the little one in his cage, sealing it.  
He got up, even more armed with courage than when he took his hand out of that session, and forcefully removed that box from the opponent's head.

—**W-But what the hell -!?** -. He exclaimed the blue-cap, obviously disgusted, confused.

—**I-I got tired!**—. Tweek continued, who kept shaking, with teary eyes, with fear. —**If you want to face the problem, you have to do it head-on**!—.

—**Huh? ... What the hell are you talking about now ...? There is no problem**—. He responded with disgust, in denial.

—**I know I've got you into a lot of trouble ... from the fight for that bet to the nervousness given by the North Koreans, but ... but you've always been there to comfort me ... you always listen to me and try to calm me down. Even when you don't know how to do it ... w-that's why ... that's why I ... gh -**! —. He came close to the tallest, hugging him, surely the first hug he has given in his whole life, with all his heart. —**Let me ... let me be the one who supports you and listen now**.—.

The only thing heard at that time was how that cell phone fell to the ground. And so they spent a few minutes where silence dominated.

—**Why are you always like this ...?**— At last he answered the tallest, with that dry tone and that expressionless look he always set.

—**Like this ... how?**—. He ask doubtfully the one with greenish blue eyes.

—**You always take that side that I don't want to show anyone.**—. Continuing to say that, I hug tightly to his partner who was still nervous.

They both held each other for a few seconds, a few seconds that seemed eternal; After a while they separated, staring into each other's eyes. Tweek lay happy to have those beautiful eyes looking at him again and most likely Craig thought the same.  
They sat down on the edge of the bed, it was time to let out all the regrets.

—**I just needed time ... time for me and my ideas. I can't lie to you Tweek, every day we spent together I felt that, well ... you constantly needed my attention and I didn't know what to do ...I thought, what if someday something happens to me? How could you handle it? And look at us now ...**—.  
He end with a heavy sigh, looking at the floor with an expression both exhausted and pessimistic.

—**I'm sorry, Craig.**—. He responded dryly but kept looking at him, he didn't want to give up. —**But we learned the lesson ... I know I'm paranoid, and nervous, and insecure ... but I'm sure of something and I want to be there for you. I want to help you!**—. Again he held his hand tightly, but this time, without shaking. With decision.

The taller one looked up at the blond who could get a smile, a genuine smile as he always has. He responded to that handshake, and only approached to hug him again.

Tweek answered that hug with all the love he had to offer, followed by asking quietly.

—**What will we do with that box now ...?**—.

—**I won't need it anymore**.—.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I have not written stories for years so I am quite rusty, I accept criticism as long as they are kind and respectful.
> 
> I hope I am not the only one who was left wanting to see some development between these two after that episode (it was what really motivated me) I tried my best.
> 
> I hope you have a good day. ~


End file.
